1. Field
The following description relates to a wearable electronic device, a system including the wearable electronic device, and an operating method of the wearable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various mobile devices have been developed amid a proliferation of smartphones. Such mobile devices provide convenience to people living in modern times. A growing computing power of the mobile devices enable users to perform numerous tasks, typically performed using, for example, a personal computer (PC).
Recently, wearable mobile devices have been introduced. A wearable mobile device receives information obtained by a smartphone through a wireless data network.
Such a wearable mobile device may not be deformed or adjusted onto a user for comfort, usability, and practicality, once the wearable mobile device is suitably worn on a body of a user.